A Maximum Ride
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Just read the story, its a tough story to summarize. And also, it kind revolves around Fang's motorcycle, hence the title.
1. The New Guy

**Okay. I'm in this story, kinda. I'm not a main character like in my other stories, but I'm there. So, There will definitly be some OOCness in this story, but that's okay, cuz Fax (Fang/Max for those of you who don't know) is awesome. Don't own Maximum Ride, the awesome author that is James Patterson does. Oh one more thing. It's all human, no bad-ass wings and all that good stuff lol.**

_**Max's POV**_

I was walking down the hall to lunch when my best friend, Krysten, ran up beside me. Apparently, there was a new guy who was "crazy smexy". And she wouldn't stop talking about him,

"Oh my god! Max! Did you see the new guy?! He's so awesome! He has like, really shiny "emo-kid" hair, and he has this totally awesome silver motorcycle! I think its a Harley. I wonder what it's horse power is. Maybe I'll ask him, and he'll take me for a ride!!" I rolled my eyes at her. She was an awesome friend, but she talks way too fast for me and is a total grease monkey. But she's a girly-girl too. How do those things mix? Then, I realized she was waiting for my answer. I racked my brain for some kind of relevent answer,

"Um, no?" Krysten gasped and grabbed my arm,

"Well, you need to! This is senior year! SENIOR YEAR!!! If you don't have a boyfriend by the end of the year, you will forever live by yourself as a bitter old lady with fifty-nine cats!"That struck a nerve. I hate cats. I stopped walking,

"And who told you this? And why would you believe them?" Krysten shrugged,

"My brother, and you know how smart he is." I rolled my eyes and put my hand on her shoulder,

"Your brother is a total retard, who can only get a date because he's a jock. Or was." She shook her head,

"Nuh-uh! Didn't I tell you?! He's getting married." _Poor girl._ I grinned. _Must...change...subject,_

"Any way so what's the new guy's name?" Krysten giggled but immediately froze when she peeked over her shoulder. I looked at her and sensed a presence behind me. I slowly turned and was face to face with the new guy. Krysten was right. He was crazy smexy. He smirked. I must have looked really stupid, just standing there staring at him. He stuck out his hand,

"Hey. I'm the new guy...As I can see you've noticed. And to answer your question, my name's Fang." My eyes widened._ That name's cooler than mine._ He lowered his hand when he decided I was taking to long to return the hand shake. I shook myself mentally,

"My name's Maximum. Ride. B-but my friends call me Max." He grinned. And it looked genuine,

"Maximum. Max. I'm not too sure which one I like better. But they're both awesome." I blushed and bit my lip. Krysten saved me by jumping in front of me and introducing herself,

"Hi! My name's Krysten! I'm Maximum's best friend. I was just wondering, do you think I could take you for a ri- I mean your motorcycle for a ride?" I giggled under my breath at Fang's freaked out look. He stammered and side stepped around her,

"Uh-um. Sorry. My mom doesn't let me lend it out," he looked at me, "Do you have a car?" My eyes widened at his question. _He's going to ask me if I want a ride, I just know it._ I unfroze my face and shook my head. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned,

"Um, could i give you a ride? I really don't know the area and I think it would help if I had someone to show me around." I bit my lip and looked at Krysten,

"Sure? Um, when do you want me to meet you out front?" He grinned mischieviously and leaned up against the lockers,

"Well I was thinking about leaving early, if you don't mind, could you meet me after lunch?" I looked at him and then back at Krysten, who was grinning encouragingly at me. I looked back at him and nodded. He smiled and walked away. I slowly turned to Krysten and we started jumping up and down and squealing loudly. People who were walking my stared at us, but we didn't really care. Krysten grabbed the tops of my arms and made me look at her,

"How do you do that?!" I gave her a confused look,

"Do what?"

"Get guys to like you as soon as they meet you? If he did that to all girls he would have let me borrow his bike." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I laughed at her comment,

"I think he didn't let you because you went all "innuendo-volcano" on him." She whacked my arm and we continued on our way to lunch.

**Okay ya I know Fang went all head over heels in two paragraphs but hey, this is a fictional story, you know how it goes lol. At least the main guy didn't go head over heels for me this time. And yes people, I am a total grease munky. lol**


	2. Are You Going to Stand Him Up?

**Okay next chapter. And I know Fang probably wouldn't play football...ever, but I wanted to get the whole cheerleader/jock thing going lol**

_**Max's POV**_

After lunch me and Krysten walked to the closest bathroom to the front of the school. I had myself pressed into a corners and Krysten was tapping her foot and frowning at me,

"Come on!! I have to get to class before the bell rings and you need to get outside!! I'll cover for you, just go!" I shook my head. Krysten walked up to me and grabbed my arms,

"Come on!! This is a once in a life time opportunity!! Just think...You could be instantly popular with this relationship!!" I frowned,

"That's what you said the last time and I ended up having twins!!" Krysten pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Look what happened with Angel and Gazzy was nothing!! That guy was a perv and completely irresponsible. But...but Fang just seems different," I looked down at the ground and Krysten shook my shoulder,

"So are you going? Or are you just gonna stand this guy up? Because I really think he likes you." I took a deep breath and grabbed my backpack. I grinned at Krysten,

"Okay, Don't forget to get my homework. Okay?" She nodded and I ran out to the parking lot.

_**Fang's POV**_

_Face it man, she's not coming. You might as well just grab your bag and go back to class._ I glared at the tires of my bike as I wiped grease off of them with an old shirt. I was about to stand up when someone behind me cleared their throat. _Crap. If it's the principal I'm screwed._ I pivoted on my knee and it was Max standing there. I quickly stood up and almost knocked over the bike,

"Shit-...Hey. I thought you weren't going to show up. Guess I need to work around some trust issues." Max smiled shyly and I looked at my bike. Max cleared her throat and I glanced at her,

"It's, um, a beautiful bike. I used to help my neighbor build these, but he died and I got into cheerleading." My head snapped up to look at her. Maybe I'd get to see her more often than I thought,

"Really? That's cool. I tried out for the football team last week before I was officially enrolled. My first practice is on Friday." Max grinned and put her hand on the bike,

"Awesome!! But I think we should probably leave, Mr. Lancaster usually checks the parking lot after lunch to make sure no one's out here." I nodded and pulled my extra helmet from my under-seat compartment and handed it to her. I swung my leg over the bike and kicked the kick stand up under the bike. Max glanced from me to the bike nervously. I grinned and held out my hand,

"I thought you weren't afraid of one of these bad boys?" Max laughed and sat on the bike behind me. I started the bike and she wrapped her arms around my waist,

"Hold on!" And we sped out of the parking lot and down the street. She clung to my back and I laughed. I never took anyone for a ride on this thing except for my sister Nudge and my cousin Iggy, poor guy lost his sight in a car accident when he was five. I glanced at Max's hand on my stomach and decided to try to take her mind of of the ride,

"Hey are you hungry?" Max looked up at me,

"We just left lunch!" I laughed,

"Yeah, but I've never had much patience for school food." Max laughed,

"Okay, sure let's go get something to eat!" I grinned and leaned forward into the handle bars and crushed my hand around the throttle. We pulled up into a wheelie for three seconds and then sped down the street, riding the line. Max was screaming into my shoulder so I carefully slowed down and pulled into a parking lot in front of a small fast-food restaurant. I had to peel a shaking Max off of my back before she got off the bike and followed me into a restaurant.

**YAY!! Awesomeness! *AUTHOR FACT* Mr. Lancaster is my principal**


	3. Mommy?

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was working on one of my fav fics.**

_**Max's POV**_

I walked into the small restaurant behind Fang and he walked up to the front counter,

"What do you want?" I scanned the menu really quick,

"Just an iced coffee." Fang turned and looked at me,

"Are you serious? A grease monkey like you, and you only want an icy beverage? No cheeseburger? Chili fries? Regular fries?" I grinned. He was the only person that could get me to eat a real meal,

"Okay. I want a double bacon cheese burger with sour cream on rye. A sirloin mushroom burger, hold the onions and a large chili fry. And a chocolate iced coffee." I smirked at Fang's face. Staring at me in awe,

"You sure you can eat all that?" I rolled my eyes,

"I am a grease monkey, remember?" He shrugged and pulled out his wallet,

"And I'll have the same. Except for the coffee. I just want it black." The girl that was working at the register took his money, gave us back his change, a receipt and then took the order back to the kitchen. Fang grinned and we went and sat at a booth in the back. Fang grabbed one of the pamphlets on the table,

"I just don't get you. You're a greaser gone cheerleader and yet you still eat like the world's gonna end tomorrow. How does that work?" I smiled,

"I work out so I can eat whatever I want and burn off the calories. It's not that hard seeing as I have practice everyday after school." He nodded and then someone brought over our tray, piled high with burgers and french fries. I glanced up at Fang and he was staring down at the pile of food,

"I don't really fell like eating anymore." I snorted,

"Are you serious? This looked great!" I grabbed a fork and dug into my chili fries, "I haven't eaten real food in weeks!!" Fang grinned, sat back in his chair and watched me eat, "What?" he shook his head and started drinking his coffee,

"Nothing. You're just a bit different than other girls that's all." I lowered my fork back down to my tray,

"Is that bad?" He shook his head,

"Nah. It's interesting." I stared up at him. I have no idea how long we stared at each other but when I checked my watch, it was time to go,

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry. I have to be somewhere. I stood up from the table and ran to the door. Fang followed me,

"Where?"

"I have to pick up some kids from school." He frowned,

"From our school?" I shook my head,

"No from the day care down the street." He frowned but nodded,

"Do you need a ride?" I grinned,

"Yeah thanks. I'm late as it is." We ran out to the parking lot and jumped on the bike. We sped down the street and pulled into the pick-up loop in front of the school. People were staring at us when we parked. I pulled off my helmet and joined the crowd of parents. The bell rang and hundreds of kids ran out of the main school building, but instead of going to their parents, they all swarmed around the shiny motorcycle. I ran to the group of kids and looked around for Gazzy and Angel. They ran up behind me and jumped up on my back which freaked me out and made me scream. All the kids looked at me and Fang just shook his head and laughed. I took Angel and Gazzy's hands and we made our way through the group of kids back to Fang. Angel saw him and slowly edged behind my leg. Gazy just gaped at him. I looked up at him searching for something that might freak the kids out, but I didn't see anything wrong. And that kinda weirded me out. He had a nose piercing and I was almost sure he was wearing eyeliner. _How could I have not noticed that earlier?_ I shook my head and pulled the kids forward,

"Guys. This is my friend Fang." Angel looked up at me,

"Mommy? He's scary." Fang looked down at her,

"Mommy?" I bit my lip and was about to explain but Gazzy jumped in,

"Yeah this is our mom!! I'm Gazzy and this is my twin sister, Angel." he pointed at Angel and she just hid behind my leg again. Fang looked up at me,

"These are your kids?" I nodded and stared down at my feet,

"Yeah." I expected him to start the bike and ride away or something, but he just sat there, nodding his head,

"I guess I'm gonna have to bring my bigger bike next time then huh?" Gazzy grinned and started jumping up and down,

"Can he Mom? Can he? I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle!!!" I rolled my eyes,

"Gazzy, please. You used to be afraid of my bike." Gazzy rolled his eyes,

"That's because you bike is old Mom!! It doesn't look safe!! Fang's is awesome!!" I rolled my eyes,

"Fine. But we're going to have to walk today." Fang looked at me,

"There's room. Gazzy and Angel can ride up in front of me." Angel shook her head,

"I don't want to ride next to him...He's scary." I shook my head,

"You can ride in front of me, and Gazzy can ride in front of Fang, okay?" Angle nodded and Gazzy jumped on the bike in front of Fang,

"Let's go!!!" I picked up Angel and put her on the bike behind Fang, and then got on behind her. Fang started the bike and we sped off down the road to our apartment.

**Yay!! for Angel and Gasman!!!!!!!**


	4. Jonathan

**I don't know what came over me, I'm just so interested in this story now....maybe its because I can't think of another chapter for my other fic I'm working on lolz.**

_**Fang's POV**_

We wove in and out of cars, following Max's directions to her apartment. Gazzy had his eyes peeled open to see everything from the bike's point of view and I could feel Angel pressing her face into my back. I turned into the gated community where Max said they lived and took a parking space near the main building. I lifted Gazzy off of the bike and Max helped Angel off. They each took one of her hands and started off towards the smaller apartments. None of them said anything to dismiss me so I tagged counted the doors really quick and then stopped at the third one to the left. She stuck one of her keys into the lock and opened the door. We walked inside and the whole place was trashed. Max let go of Gazzy and Angel. They took each others' hand and waited in front of me by the door. Max glanced into the kitchen,

"Jonathan?! Are you in here?!" Silence. She watched over her shoulder and walked back to the door, "Sorry you had to come on one of those days. I better call the police again." I watched as she walked into the kitchen to use the phone and then looked down at Gazzy,

"What's this all about?" He looked up at me and frowned,

"It's our dad. He kinda ditched us after we were born, and now he's mad because Mom doesn't want him to see us, so sometimes, he comes to the house when we're not home and completely destroys it. He usually leaves notes for us too, but Mom doesn't like letting us read them. He's not supposed to come here anymore. Mom got a restraining order, or something, and she said it's gonna make him go away, but I guess it didn't work." I nodded and glanced around the room,

"Should we started picking up?" Angel spoke directly to me for the first time today,

"Mommy says we should always leave the mess the way we found it when we got here so the police can look for clues." I glanced down at Gazzy,

"Clues? Doesn't she mean prints?" he nodded,

"Yeah, but she thinks that the whole world is a game of Blue's Clues so Mom just tells her they're looking for Blue's Clue. It's no big deal." I nodded and then Max walked back into the living room, picking her way through the mess,

"Well, they said we should leave just in case he comes back. And that they'll call us after they've done a full sweep of the neighborhood." She glanced up at me and then down at the kids, "I just don't know where we're going to go this time. He always finds out. And then brings his hate there." I frowned,

"You guys can come stay at my house for a bit if you want. I don't mind." she shook her head,

"I don't want this happening to your house, we'll just go stay at the YMCA tonight." I sighed,

"Look I want to help you guys. But I can't do that if you don't open up a little." Gazzy looked up at me,

"Can we go to his Mom?! I've always wanted to go to a sleepover!" Angel glanced at me and then nodded,

"Please Mommy!" she bit her lip and looked up at me,

"Okay." I grinned and we all walked back out to the bike.

**jeez, somebody has anger issues**


End file.
